


Jackny en #SFAR

by JACKENFU



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, SFAR
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKENFU/pseuds/JACKENFU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pues como os dije, fic de vuestra historia de amor. Habrá más de un capitulo. JACKENFU os desea una bonita lectura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackny en #SFAR

Bunny estaba concentrado pintando uno de los tantos huevos que realizaba cada año para pascuas. Una idea estúpida danzaba por su cabeza y como otras tantas veces la única forma que encontraba para librarse un rato de ella era trabajar, por culpa de esto y aun quedado medio año hasta las próximas pascuas ya tenía adelantado, más de la mitad del trabajo terminada. Los millones de huevos se amontonaban a su alrededor, de colores rojos, azules, amarillo al fondo los más grandes y junto a él los pequeños. Y formaban un alago a la vista de cualquier humano.

Un estrepitoso ruido acompañado de unos temblores hizo que un huevo de los pequeños empezase a rodar y cayese, rompiéndose. Bunny levantó la cabeza, su corazón ardía en odio, no soportaba que ese niñato entrase sin su permiso y menos para estropear todo su trabajo, aunque no tuviese claro que sentía por él, el amor hacia sus huevos era superior, se puso a cuatro patas y avanzó por los túneles de su madriguera a toda velocidad, se los conocía como la palma de su mano y no tardó en encontrar al muchacho de pelo blanco.

-Si no quieres que mi bumerán abra tu cabeza en dos ya te estas marchando por dónde has venido- Amenazó a Frost mientras agarraba con fuerza el bumerán en la mano derecha.

-Vamos come zanahorias, relájate un poco no-dijo mientras levitaba a su alrededor-tendrías que divertirte más.

-Tu nunca lo entenderías, solo eres es maldito adolescente que es incapaz de hacer nada bien-le reprochó- ni si quiera tienes una fiesta que preparar eres una vergüenza de guardián- Bunny sabía que se había pasado con él, pero el hecho de dudar lo que sentía por él le hacía dudar y cabrearse, sabía que aunque quisiese jamás podría tener nada con él. ``Soy un conejo de un metro noventa, peludo y un guardián no puede entremeterme con un niño´´ se decía a sí mismo para evitar pensar en él.

A Frost no le sentó muy bien ese comentario así que se dijo a si mismo que si él no quería divertirse él le obligaría a hacerlo. Cogió su bastón y empezó a congelar el suelo- No tendré fiesta pero tengo una habilidad, nadie se me resiste- se acercó a una pila de huevos y cogió los más elaborados- ahora si no quieres que acaben debajo de mis pies tendrás que cogerme.

Bunny se puso a cuatro patas y se lanzó a por él olvidándose completamente del hielo, que había a sus pies, se resbaló y chocó contra una pila de huevos que estallaron contra el suelo uno detrás de otro. Se levantó como pudo y salió disparado detrás de Frost.

-¡Sabes el trabajo que me va a llevar rehacer eso huevos!-gritó mientras le seguía. Jack a su vez le empezó a lanzar otros huevos, Bunny, los recogía y los iba posando con cuidado donde podía, empezó a reír y así siguieron un buen rato, siguiéndose el uno al otro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pues el primer cap es cortito, pero para hacerlo interesante quiero dividirlo en varios, tengo hasta el cuatro y los iré subiendo uno por cada miércoles. Otra cosa si veis alguna falta de ortografía contadmelo. Que estoy muy saturado de Francés y me confundo mucho. Para terminar las conversaciones y otros detalles son sacados de sus propios roleos.


End file.
